


Third chance

by Delois



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gin Ichimaru survives, Human Trafficking, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Suicide Attempt, aye, sum fucked up shit over all like, tags will be added as the series go-, very very complicated one at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delois/pseuds/Delois
Summary: Gin wakes up in human world. Aizen is imprisoned, he's believed to be dead. Blonde haired person is the first thing he seen after waking up.It seems like he even dies halfassed-
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji, Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin, Hirako Shinji/Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin, Hirako Shinji/Ichimaru Gin, Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Kudos: 5





	Third chance

His eyes darted open, everything, hurting, he looked around. He was crushed by various disgusting black trash bags he saw so many times before in the human world. The clothes that were on his body weren’t his, he didn’t recognize them at all. Gin looked like a hospital patient in them. He pushed trash off his body and tried to get up on his feet. Stumbling and supporting himself with hands he managed to stand up and judge his current whereabouts and condition. All his wounds weren’t there, replaced by a pinkish colored scar tissue. In distance he managed to see some light blonde hairs before they disappeared behind the building.

He stumbled some more, recognizing the place. Gin actually used to visit human world regularly, first because Shinji forced him to, then to remember the times he and his then captain played there. Those were sweet nostalgic memories, ones of rare happy ones in his life. He knew how it worked and he had his own fake body as well as few working IDs. He can survive here. But, why? Thousands of questions filled his mind as he started to remember. Ichimaru should’ve died, after all, he betrayed everyone, he lost everything, forever banishing himself from Soul Society as well as from Aizen.  
There was no reason for him to live on, however, he wasn’t going to just throw this new possibility away, not because he wanted to live, rather because he didn’t understand why he was given a second chance. Also who did it and who did he saw, with those blonde hairs. For now though, he needed a bath.

***

It’s been months now, he gained a basement house and been stealing money around. He hated bars but it was the easiest place to get some bills, he was stirring his cocktail, looking around for any easy victim to follow and "borrow" their wallet. He sighed and the most annoying horrible thing happened, a guy sat down next to him.

“ Hii~ I’ve seen yer alone soo I thought I’ll come up” Introverts hold him. Invisibly rolling his eyes behind the curtain of eyelids. He turned his head only to be greeted with a familiar face, both of them quickly jumped away from each other. Blonde hair, brown eyes, the most recognizable smile, right after his of course. He looked exactly the same as he looked during the Karakura battle, maybe except way more make up on his face and way more drunk already.  
“ G-Ginny?!” His voice shook as he shouted and attracted the attention of literally everybody. Gin just waved to show that nothing is happening and awkwardly smiled, sighing after a second

“…. What do you want Shinji”

“ BITCH I WATCHED YOU BECOME FUCKIN ASH, YOU ASSHAT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YA?!” His voice was loud yet and rather intimidated the poor quiet creature, last words completely shook Ichimaru however. The silver man looked at him with visible confusion.

“… Missed me?”

“ Yeah?? Obviously?? I thought you FUCKING DIED“

“.. A reminder, I fuckin’ betrayed ya an gave Aizen all information as well as didn’t help ya, my best friend, to literally survive. Ah. And I put a katana thru yer babe. I'm not the person you should be missing.” He just wanted to make sure of the facts. It was.. weird. Shinji wasn’t maybe the most vengeful person he knew, Sousuke was, however he knew that he did kept being sour and salty for a while over petty reasons. It was an obvious thing to Ichimaru that Hirako will hate him as much as he hates the one who murdered him, after all, he backstabbed him like no of their closeness ever mattered.

“ Ginny, I know you didn’t have much of a choice, kill or be killed, I get that, I was from Rukongai, ya remember? I know how it is to choose between yer wellbein’ and yer friends. I ain’t judgin’ “

“ But I know ya’d die protectin’ yer friend. I saw”

“ Shaddap, yer not me.”

“…” Silence filled the empty space between them. Shinji sat down, right in front of him and asked for a drink as Gin stirred his own looking down. There was no reason to argue on, even though he didn’t understand, it’s not like he didn’t want Hirako to like him.

“ I thought ya died for real… H.. how are ya here? How didya survive?!” He looked at the foxy man with this worried expression he recognized from the childhood times. It’s exactly the same face he made when Gin refused to run away from Sousuke when his, then captain, gave him such option. Confused, sad and worried face with weird, almost parental expression.

“ Yer askin’ like I goddamn know, I didn' really wanna survive, ya know? After all, I literally opposed Aizen in literally the worst moment, it was kind of intentional. Later I just woke up in trash an just.. stayed here”

“ You should’ve came to Kisuke or me! You knew we are here..”

“ I was sure you’d kill me on sight and I didn’t… well, listen I was resurrected for some fuckin’ reason, dunno why, but I WAS. I wanna discover it cuz it’s not givin' me a break” The silver head looked down like he’s confessing to something horrible. It was just embarrassing for him to admit that he didn’t know something. He never bothered with expecting much out of himself or what others expect him of, but he took big pride in his knowledge. Gin sighed again, lost for words. I mean, what to ask, how was being murdered? Living in human world because you have to? Maybe he was supposed to ask him if Aizen was fine? Did he want to know? Well, obviously, but would it look good on him? Oh God no.

“.. You’re homeless?”  
Shinji finally broke the awkward silence. “ No, I found a way to make some money and am rentin’ some basement.”

“ That doesn’t sound very healthy to be all alone in basement in the world you don’t get”

“ Shinji, I would do that in Seireitei too” He chuckled gently

“ Do you want me to take you to Vaizard’s shed?” He asked seriously looking at the silverhead

“ God no, Hiyori would peg me with a spiked dildo, I’m not riskin’ my damn ass, it’s destroyed as it is” Shinji’s worried face finally changed as he made few snickers

“ Bro I wish she destroyed my ass”

“ Grosss” Gin chuckled back and finished his drink “ So.. What’s your plan? Will you tell everybody I’m alive now?”

“ Nah you’re right. But… Do.. do you want to hang out like previously?.. You know before the whole hollowfication deal. I really miss being your friend and our talks and pranks… Even if you’re.. not as I thought, I think our vibe really worked together..” He kept a smile but Gin could feel the awkward sadness.

“ Yeah. Have my number. I'm gonna go home now.. Too much for one day” He giggled as he got up and fixed his hoodie. The blonde grabbed and pulled him by the sleeve

“Wait”

“Huh?” Gin couldn’t even react before he was pulled into a very tender embrace of the thin man.

“ Please let’s meet again…. I don’t want to lose you again. For real.” Hirako hugged him even tighter softly rubbing his cheek against his chest.

“ Yer drunk. I’ll see ya again. I promise”

“ Soon?”

“ Soon.”  
And he left


End file.
